


Weath's Saga Stormsinger

by bearskald



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearskald/pseuds/bearskald
Summary: Below find Weath's Saga Stormsong in its three tellings; the Saga of Weath the Mortal, the Saga of Weath Tested and the Saga of Weath Sky Warrior.





	1. The Sage of Weath the Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> _While the exploits of myself and the Space Wolf Librarian Weath Stormsinger in the defence of the Agri-World of Levant are a matter of record, elements of that campaign were kept out of official documents. Amongst other things, over the course of many conversations with the Rune Priest (the preferred Fenrisian term) I was able to convince him to decry his full saga. An oath was made that I would not reveal any of what I learned outside of my Aett, which I have taken to mean those elements of the Adeptus Sororitas based out of the Convent of the Lake. As such access to this record is restricted to those who hold a rank equal to or greater than Celestian Superior or it's equivalents in those Orders that operate from Convents on Cymry._
> 
> _The purpose of this document is to improve understanding of the Rout, those Adeptus Astartes of the Vlka Fenryka, commonly called Space Wolves, to minimize the risk of misunderstanding and prevent in future conflict between two different organisations entirely loyal to the God-Emperor of Mankind in the first and the Imperium of Man secondly. As to the veracity of this record, it must be considered reasonably accurate, despite being a transcription of a record that previously existed only orally, or perhaps in data-stacks in the depth of the great Fenrisian fortress and Chapter Keep known as the Aett by it's inhabitants, and as the Fang by everyone else._
> 
> _The reason for this confidence is two-fold. First , at the time of it's being revealed both Weath and myself did not expect to survive long enough to pass it on to anyone else, and as such there was no need for embellishment. Secondly, it being the life story of a Fenrisian warrior, recounted by that warrior, any exaggeration would have carried it out of the realm of 'saga' in the meaning of biographical record common to it's usage on Fenris, and into the territory of 'Mjod-Story' or fiction, and as such useless for remembering a warrior as he was, or passing on the lessons that can be learned from his story or saga._
> 
> _This record has been put down almost precisely as it was revealed to me. The translation from Fenrisian Hearth-Cant to Low Gothic was made by Weath Stormsinger even as he was relaying the saga. I have taken the liberty, for ease of understanding, of replacing many of the metaphors or 'Kennings' endemic to the Fenrisian mode of storytelling with their literary meaning, although I may in future record a version of this text where that abridgement is omitted. Of those Kennings that remain in the text, all occur either where there is no suitable Gothic translation, or where a more abridged translation would detract significantly from the impacts of this work._
> 
> _All that said, below find Weath's Saga Stormsong in its three tellings; the Saga of Weath the Mortal, the Saga of Weath Tested and the Saga of Weath Sky Warrior._
> 
> \- Cannoness Caledfylch, Order of the Lake

There was an Aett that was called Helvetios, and they had found for themselves a little land in the Time of Fire that they held through the Time of Ice, and again through Fire and Ice yet again. And though their land was little, there was bog for the finding of ores and some trees for the harvesting of timber. The soil was poor, but the hunting was good, and fish gathered in the shallows and the Seal and Sealmother and Orca followed the fish and would strand or be speared. And the Aett Helvetios waxed and grew wealthy and were known for their song, for they made pipes and horns of bones, and the fiddle and harp strung with gut.

So it came to pass that a child was born to Helvetios, the birth-name and parentage of whom is no longer recalled. And this child in time was known as an omen, for they had been born in the body of a boy-child, but with the soul of a girl. And when this was known, the child was brought before the Godi, who drew upon their skin cast-out marks with soot and fish glue, but the child remained and was not pained. Then the Godi called for the building of a sweat-lodge, and he and the child went into the lodge and burned herbs, and breathed the steam. And after three days they came out again, Child and Godi both. And the Godi sent the child back to their kin, and then read the skies, alone and in silence for three days.

And the Godi read the paths of the stars, and they showed no ill. And he read of the shimmering curtain in the north, and it read only good. And so the Godi took the child up to the height of Helvetios, and there they fasted and meditated for three days. And in the end, the Godi was of the will that their was no ill about the omen-child, and they returned to the Aett. The Godi spoke that the Child was no ill-omen, though their true meaning was hidden from sight. But the one whose soul matches not their body is not entirely of the world, and so the child was adopted as the Godi's apprentice, and given the name of Weath which means Maker of Music.

The child Weath grew strong in body, soul, and mind; they learned the drawing and casting of the Runes, and the songs and chants of power, and how to draw cast-out marks and watchmarks, and read the omens in the skies and in the waves. So too did they learn Weaponscraft, for it was rule in the Aett that every one of Helvetios of able body and sound mind should be able to lend steel to the defence of the Aett. And so Weath came to know the ways of the bill, and the axe, the long knife, and the sword of Helvetios that is sharpened on both edges and has but a little guard.

The Time of Ice gave way to the Time of Fire and the roots of Helvetios were still strong. The Aett of Helvetios roamed far in their ships, hunting the Whale and the Sealmother, fending off the Seawyrm and the Kraken; also they would trade ore and pelt and horn for grain, for as has been said the land of Helvetios was rich in metal and game and had some timber but was poor in soil for farming. And Weath sailed with the longships of the Aett and learned the songs that the weather heeded. A strong wind they could sing up from the calm, or to a gentle breeze lull the gale, and this gift was much treasured and it came to be held by Aett Helvetios that the youngster with the body of a man and the soul of a woman could only be an omen of good.

But those who dwelt near to Helvetios grew jealous, and their lands drew nigh to foundering. So it was that as the Fire gave way once more to Ice, they made their preparations for the murder-make. Red sails were trimmed, and carven dragons and wolves were brought out and placed in honour at the bows of their ships to frighten the spirits of the land. And when the ice was thick that ships could sail on their runners, they set out for Helvetios with many spears.

He who was Jarl of Helvetios knew wisdom, and of the hearts of men that are filled with jealousy and ill-will towards those of better circumstance; thus it was that he had ordered beacons built on the headlands of his territory, with loud horns and broad drums that a constant watch might be kept so that none could come upon Helvetios unawares. The son of the Jarl it was who first saw the red sails coming out of the rising sun and so the horn was sounded and the beacon lit, and then the son of the Jarl donned his raiment of leather ringed in iron and took his axe and shield within reach, and let sing the drums.

At the alarm so too did the rest of Helvetios arm. The Godi alone disdained weapons and armour, for he was old and stooped, and whilst his arms still held strength his foot was clubbed and held his weight but poorly. Thus he made ready to defend himself with but his stave, holding back with the children and those of the Aett either too young or too old to stand in the wall. Likewise did he counsel Weath, but taking no notice of their mentor’s advice the youngster pulled on their harness of boiled leather and with axe at belt and shield and bill in hand, Weath did take their place in the wall near to the right hand of the Jarl.

Under red sails the approaching longships slid up the ice and onto the beach, and the helmsmen kept them almost to the point of foundering on the rocks. And indeed, that ship belonging to the Jarl of the Guiking Aett carried itself so far up the beach that the runners of carven bone shattered. But the Huscarls of the Guiking Jarl had been driving their vessel along, pushing off with their spears as though they were oars, and so the ship carried itself with such speed that it brought itself up the scarp and came to rest amidst the Helvetios line. And though it tore out it's belly in the doing, the wall of Helvetios was shattered and each fighter stood as if alone though their sword-kin stood within reach.

Seeing that victory was beyond reach, the warriors of Helvetios raised their voices in the deathsong, and hearing it those who had remained back from the fighting made their way to the far end of the island where always fast ships were maintained in readiness always. And Weath too raised voice in song, but not in the death chant of their people. For even as they lay about themselves with short-hafted bill they sang up the wind. And the storm they sang up drove the vessels of Guiking further up the beach where they foundered or shattered where the ice gave way to rock. So too did it lend speed to the escape of the survivors of Helvetios and covered their flight.

And the young and the old of Helvetios fled before the storm sung up by Weath who was to be Godar, and their travels carried them out of this telling. So too did the warriors of Helvetios fall before the fighting men of the Guikings and pass out of the Saga of Weath. But Weath themself stood firm against the Guikings, and when shield shattered they fought with axe in one hand and bill in the other, and when bill-haft splintered they took up the sword of the Jarl of Helvetios, and continued to lay about themselves and many a thread they cut.

Even as they struck all about themselves at the warriors of the Guiking, Weath sang the storm and the gale bit at their foes and the ice drove ever into the eyes of Weath's foes. And the forces of the Guiking were dismayed and drew back. And at the orders of the Jarl of Guiking archers came forward and javelinmen and they loosed shafts at Weath such that they fell filled with many darts.

But though Weath fell, a ship sailed through the sky where the storm had been sung into being. And its hull was not of wood or of bone, but as worked iron and it had the colour of the ice at the bottom of the glacier. It had no oars or sail but carried itself on a growl as of a great wolf, and it's helmsman sat forward; he was a giant in black armour and his helm was a skull and at his hip he carried a maul with the head of a wolf chased in bronze and gold.

The giant brought his vessel to anchor in the air above the field of the slain, and leapt out to land light on his feet. Ignoring the cries of the Guiking and those few missiles cast his way, he gathered up the body of Weath, though it seemed the spirit had passed and carried it into his ship, and then bore it away through the sky. And though they had the victory, the Aett of Guiking could but see the Sky Warrior taking only their foe as a bad omen, and so they stayed on the lands of Helvetios only long enough to repair such vessels as needed to carry their diminished numbers back to their own Island, with the hope of finding new land before it foundered.

And so the lands of Helvetios remained empty until the time of Fire again, whence it began to weaken itself, and so was never settled again until it went down into the seas as home for kraken and sea drake and all manner of monsters of the deep. And of that land, no more need said, for the wyrd of Weath Stormsinger was now removed from mortal cares, being bound to no Aett but the Rout and no land of Fenris but the heights of Asaheim. Thus ends the saga of Weath the Mortal, but the sagas of Weath the Chosen and of Weath Sky-Warrior are yet untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here ends the first part of Weath's Saga Stormsong, providing a rare insight into the life of a native Fenrisian. It is worth noting that whilst populations of Fenrisians have been introduced to every planet in the system, by far the majority of Space Wolf Aspirants are apparently drawn from the Fenrisian tribespeople, called by the Space Wolves 'the Peoples of the Ice'. While occasionally a particularly promising Thrall (their term for what other Chapters refer to as Serfs) or Aettguard recruit may be granted a position in one of the training camps on the plains of Asaheim, or a likely contender from one of the other planets in the Fenris system may be accepted, it is exceedingly rare, and Aspirants from outside the Fenris system are entirely unheard of._
> 
>  
> 
> _Given the pressure this places on their recruitment pool, it is likely that any rumours that the Space Wolf Chapter exceeds the strength permitted by both the Codex Astartes and the decree of the High Lords of Terra are just that, scurrilous rumours with no truth to them._
> 
>  
> 
> _On that note, I present the second part of Weath's Saga Stormsong, that being the Saga of Weath Tested._


	2. The Saga of Weath Tested

Thus it was that in the year of the fall of Helvetios, Weath who had been of Helvetios came to Asaheim, though sore wounded, and passed into the care of the Fleshmakers of the Rout, those called Wolf Priests. And under the care of the Wolf Priests, many darts and barbs were drawn from the body of the warrior, and their wounds were tended by crafts unknown amongst the peoples of the ice. And it was because of these great arts that in only a short time, Weath came to wake again and to walk upon the land, when they had expected but to sleep on the red snow with their kinfolk.

Upon waking, Weath was met with the sight of thralls clad all in worked leather, with masks in the designs of all the most fearsome of beasts and horns and antlers rising from their skulls, and Weath was afraid. Trying to rise, they discovered themselves bound, prone on a bench, anchored hand and foot by cuffs of worked leather and fear became anger. They strained against the bindings, howling in rage until the black-armoured giant entered the chamber.

"Peace," spake the giant. "You are among those who are not your enemy." And at this Weath stilled, for the voice had not been that of mortal man but had boomed like the warbellow of the great Sealmother.

"You have come to Asaheim," the giant continued, forestalling Weath's questions, "and by the Fleshmaker’s arts you have been made whole. Now, you will be tested. Should you prevail, your saga will be long and your deeds great. Fail, and none shall remember your name."

"I am ready," spoke Weath, "so let your tests begin." And at a signal from the Fleshmaker, the leather-clad Thralls undid the bindings and Weath was led down through hidden passages of the Aett, and through secret passes in the mountains, until they came at last to an encampment on the vast plains of Asaheim, in sight of the mountain fastness of the Sky Warriors, but only just.

There they travelled through the cluster of booths, surrounded on all sides by men training at weaponscraft, and at the style of fighting without weapons, or engaged in games of wit and strategy. At length they stood before another Sky Warrior, this one clad in a tunic the shade of old snow, with a white wolfshead on his left shoulder, and a pattern of yellow and black on his right.

"Your Vaerangi. Kari," Weath was informed. "He will prepare you for the testing." With that, the Fleshmaker left.

Under Kari, Weath learned much. As skilled as they had been with sword and axe and knife and bill, so much the more skilled they became in other crafts. They learned to fight without weapons, and then how to make anything that came to hand a weapon. They practiced with the javelin and the harpoon, the thrown axe and the dart, the bow, and the sling and the slingstaff. When satisfied with their skill, the Vaerangi brought them the Skjoldtar, the rifle. They ate only what they could hunt, and drank from springs of melted snow, or from chill streams come down off the mountains.

And they fought. By ones and by twos and by tens, by half-camps and full camps, they fought and no holds were barred. The slain were sent to Upp, in great fires with bellowed song. The injured were sent to the Fleshmakers, and some came back in hopes of making up the loss in training and some were not seen again. And then it was in the mind of the Vaerangi that they were ready for the first test that was in sooth the second.  
They were brought before the Rune Priests, all those that Kari deemed worthy of the test. Of those that were not deemed so some went back to the ice and some went into the service of the Sky Warriors as Thralls, and still others served the Sky Warriors as Aettguard; mortal warriors who travelled the Sea of Stars with their ascendant masters. Of the rest, they died in the training, or of shame, or vanished into the Hammerhold and out of ken of mortals. And regardless of their fate, their part in this telling is done.

The Rune Priests were familiar to Weath in a way, being to the Godi of an Aett what a Sky Warrior was to its Huscarls. They knew how to look into a soul, and how to read the Wyrd, and they drew power from the soul of Fenris itself, and also from the shallow places of the Deep Ocean, where the monsters of the mind seldom go. And they examined each of those brought to them by Kari, and of this one they said "he will do", and he passed through their chambers deeper into the mountain. And of this other, they said "he will not do." And these ones went into service as Thralls or as Aettguard, or back to the ice, or to the Hammerhold or were slain. And however they went, their place in this telling is done.

But there were those of whom the Rune Priests said "we are not sure." And they stayed with the Rune Priests for a time and underwent many tests, and Weath was numbered amongst this group. For all those of whom the Rune Priests were uncertain had a touch of Wyrd about them, or the scent of the Great Ocean which is outside of the Sea of Stars and in which lurks creatures that know nothing but enmity for all that have physical form.

And those things that live in the Great Ocean both love and hate the physical and seek to become real, but know that they cannot hold a real form for any time before they must return whence they came. Thus they always seek to find minds they can tempt and vessels they can steal that they may stay in the world of that-which-is, and not simply the everchanging ocean of that-which-feels.

So they were tested. They were driven to weakness by the withholding of food and of water, and of rest. And those that fell were slain, and their part in this telling is done. But Weath remained steadfast, singing against the creatures that battered at the walls of their mind. Then, the Rune Priests looked into their souls, and those who had in themselves a willingness to yield to the creatures beyond were slain, and their part in this telling is done. But Weath had no mind to yield to any being, be it god or daemon or mortal man.

Finally the Rune Priests were satisfied, and they said unto Weath that they had one last test, and should they pass they would go on to the Fleshmakers but should they fail, they would be slain, and their telling would be done. And they brought Weath deep into the roots of the mountain, and before them was a carven gate and it bore upon it the sigil of a double-headed Wolf, called Morkai, who is judge of the slain, and who was bound to the heart of Fenris by Leman Russ in the days when the Emperor still walked.

Weath passed under the gate without fear, and faced that enemy against which all hearts quail. Many times did Weath strive with themself in that place that is and yet is not where the Gates of Morkai lead, and many times did Weath claim the victory before they staggered back out of the Gates, and the Rune Priests were convinced.

"There is no touch of ruin about you, whelp," they told Weath, "and to the Fleshmakers you go, that they may make of you what they will. But know this. Your thread was spun in the Great Ocean, and when whelp no longer, you will come to us."

And they were taken before the Fleshmakers, and made to sleep while the Fleshmakers did their work. And when they awoke the black-clad giant met them again and gave to Weath a great chalice graven with images of wolves. And the chalice was filled to the brim with blood, and it was given to Weath to drink of the chalice to the dregs.

"The Blood of Russ," the giant told, as Weath raised the heavy vessel to drink, "and the Canis Helix."

"And in the draught from the Cup of Russ, it wakes the Wolf Within."

And so it was said, so it happened, and Weath was taken deep into the far reaches of Asaheim, and there left to themself while the Wolf Within woke. And when they came back to themself there was blood on their lips and not all of it was theirs. And there was blood on their claws and on their hide, and the scattered carcass of Konungr, of King Elk, all around.

And Weath took what they could find of the pelt and stitched it together with sinew, and made a cloak to cover their nakedness and shelter from the wind. And they took antler and broke off tines, and some of these tines were tied to saplings with lashings of sinew and hide and were made spears. And some were wrapped round with hide and sinew at the base and so made daggers. And then, by the pattern of the horizon and the lay of the stars, Weath judged the direction back to the Aett, and began to travel.

They travelled by night when the stars served as guide, and slept by day when the hunting beasts slept so there was less risk. And now and again the Wolf Within would come upon them and be driven down by force of will. So it was at length that Weath the Tested reached the gates of the Aett, and was there admitted and named Sky Warrior and Weath the Chosen. And they were reunited with those of the camps who had also passed all the tests, and named one Pack in Tra, the Great Company of the Jarl Buliwyf, and as Blood Claws went on to do many great deeds, but this part of the telling is done, and the deeds of Weath the Sky Warrior are another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here ends the Saga of Weath Tested or Weath's Saga Aspirant, and it provides an interesting glimpse into the sort of conditioning an Astartes of the Vlka Fenryka goes through. It goes a long way in explaining just how warriors of such calibre can be produced, and the repeated testing necessary to weed out the weak-willed may also explain how rare it is for Fenrisans to go renegade._
> 
>  
> 
> _It should be noted that direct questions about the nature of the 'Wolf Within' elicited no answers and indeed an injunction to cease that line of inquiry. I have since had several discussions on the topic with members of other Orders, as well as with agents of the Ordos’ Dialogus and Famulous who have experience with the Vlka Fenryka. These - along with further personal experience dealing with the often stubborn and intractable Astartes of the Rout - have led me to the conclusion that it refers to the sort of berserk rage common amongst tribal and feudal societies of man, especially amongst more militant cultures that put a premium on personal prowess._
> 
>  
> 
> _A tendency towards such rages would likely be common amongst the sort of individual who would show the traits required of a successful aspirant, and control of those rages would be paramount in a tight-knit military force such as an Astartes Chapter. Furthermore, certain confidential reports suggest other Chapters are afflicted by similar rages, particularly those successor Chapters descended from the Blood Angels legion. This is a matter for further evaluation._
> 
>  
> 
> _Presented below, find the final installment of Weath's Saga Stormsong; the Saga of Weath Sky Warrior._


End file.
